YU GI OH speech day
by Ru Sigil
Summary: what if the yu gi oh gang had a chance to do a speech? what's gonna happen? since half of them are trying to kill each other...


Title: speech day Warnings: random silliness Category: Humour Spoilers: er... dunno? Teaser: The title pretty much explains it. Disclaimer: I dun own ygo, and if I did, Malik would be a girl and kaiba and joey would be MINE!!!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!! MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *dies* AUTHOR NOTES: this is not written by me, and is written by my friend, Reine de Chaos, who is both ygo and Malik crazy. So all credits should go to Her not ME! So.. LET"S BRING IT ON!!!!!! YU Gi OH gang: *groan*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Speech Day  
  
Yugi Muto:  
  
*Walks up on stage. The microphone is already at its lowest. Yugi struggles, and has to jump to reach it. Someone eventually gives him a stool. The audience sniggers.*  
  
'Um... hello there... my name is Yugi Muto. I'm here to say that the heart of the cards is very...'  
  
*No one is paying attention. Everyone is talking amongst themselves. Yugi transforms.*  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
'SILENCE! Thank you. I am a great and powerful Pharaoh, who had saved this world from the shadow games 5 millennia ago. I have seen much in my time, and...'  
  
*Malik: KILL THE PHARAOH! YAMI MUST DIE!* *Kaiba: PHARAOH, WE STILL HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!* *Yami Bakura: I'm after your Millennium Puzzle!* *Yami Yugi is attacked*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Téa:  
  
*Walks onto stage... glares at Malik, Kaiba and Yami Bakura*  
  
'Everyone, I'm ashamed of what you did to Yugi...'  
  
*Everyone boos, and she is dragged off the stage*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan:  
  
*Walks onto stage, everyone boos, he walks off*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey:  
  
*Walks on stage*  
  
'Hey there everyone. The name's Joey Wheeler, the second best duelist from the Duelist Kingdom....'  
  
*Kaiba: What's a dog doing on stage?! Take him off!* *Duke: Isn't that my dog? Joey-boy, bad dog!* *Joey whimpers off*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba:  
  
*Walks on stage. Commands total attention*  
  
'I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, one of the richest companies in the world, and I am one of the richest people in the world. Smart, too. I own all of the remaining Blue Eyes White Dragons, as well as being able to create one of the most powerful creatures in all of Duel Monsters: The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Oh yes, and I also own Obelisk the Tormentor, a god card!'  
  
*Cheers* *Kaiba's speech goes very well, and got the crowd going. He is awarded with a BEWD plushie, compliments of Pegasus*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isis Ishtar:  
  
*Walks on stage*  
  
'I have only one thing to say. I love you Kaiba!'  
  
*Gets kicked off the stage by Kaiba Fangirls*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik Ishtar:  
  
*Walks on stage*  
  
'I am Malik Ishtar, the true owner of the Millennium rod. *Glares at Kaiba* I am not a woman. *Glares at Korie* I would like to say this: KILL THE PHARAOH! YAMI MUST DIE!!!'  
  
*Cheers from the crowd. Kaiba stands up. Yami Bakura stands up. So does Pegasus, and random fangirls. Most of the audience also get up and start killing Yami Yugi.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura Ryou:  
  
*Walks on stage*  
  
'Hello there. My name's Bakura. I find it absurd how I have a Japanese name and an English accent. Oh well... I guess it doesn't really matter... now, I've baked some cookies. *Chucks cookies for everyone to eat* Do you like my cookies? I baked them myself...'  
  
*Turns Yami*  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
'I am here for one thing and one thing only. I WANT ALL SEVEN MILLENNIUM ITEMS, SO HAND THEM OVER TO ME NOW!'  
  
*Activates various cards and gets the Puzzle, Torque, Eye, Scales and Ankh. Malik offers his Rod in exchange for Obelisk and Slifer.*  
  
'Thank you for co-operating. As a reward, you all get sent to the graveyard!!!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba Kaiba:  
  
*Walks on stage*  
  
'Hi. I'm Mokuba Kaiba. When I grow up, I want to be just like my big brother Seto.'  
  
*Walks off*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pegasus:  
  
*Walks on stage*  
  
'Good evening everyone. I am Maximillion Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusions and creator of Duel Monsters. I am here to say that Seto Kaiba will bother us no more... ahahahahahaha!!! ... Then my darling Cecelia's body and soul will be restored....'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duke Devlin:  
  
*Walks on stage. Twirls hair*  
  
'Hello to all my adoring fans... I am Duke, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters... say, where's my dog? Joey-boy, come....'  
  
*Talks a bit more, gets hundreds of flowers, then gets pushed off by Dukie- haters*  
  
THE END  
  
*anymore suggestions??* bring em on!  
  
YU GI OH cast: the torture never ends..  
  
Reine de Chaos: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA Korie Thank for reading and please review, we faafiction authors thrive on them 


End file.
